Full moon
by slifer1012
Summary: Full moons are said to have odd physiological effects. Many pairings all odd and awesome. Yuri


A/N HI all readers!!! My fangirl ways have led me to make a strawberry panic fic! As usual for me it will be the most random stupid and awesome pairings ever. So on with the insulting of a something I don't own.

Chapter 1

Full moons are said to have odd physiological effects.

The moon was shining through the room of Tsubomi and Chiyo. (I know they don't live in the same room but I don't give a damn this helps my fic.)

The girls were both working on their homework. Then suddenly Tsubomi groaned and her head hit the book. "Ugh I don't get this crap." She then quickly picked her up her head and smirked. "Chiyo-chan." She purred.

Chiyo rolled her eyes. Tsubomi only talked like that when she wanted something. "Yes Tsubomi-chan." She asked.

Tsubomi walked Behind Chiyo and put on her best smile one that Chiyo always fell for. "Could help me with my homework?"

Now this seemed like an innocent question but when Tsubomi said 'help with' she meant 'do'.

Chiyo tried her best not to look at the perky face of her roommate but she quickly fell under her spell and nodded.

About two minutes late Chiyo was writing on Tsubomi's paper trying to explain it to the girl who was playing with a lock of Chiyo's hair. ~Chiyo-chan looks cute tonight.~ She thought.

"Tsubomi pay attention! Really you want me to help you and all you do is play with my hair." Chiyo snapped.

"It's not my fault, you look so cute in the moonlight Chiyo-chan." Tsubomi said smiling sweetly.

Chiyo blushed. "T-Tsubomi-chan stop it and pay attention." Chiyo stuttered.

Tsubomi released her hair and Chiyo sighed. "Thank you."

Tsubomi didn't respond she just closed the book in front of Chiyo and smirked.

"Tsubomi-chan?" Chiyo asked confused.

"Chiyo-chan you need to relax more." She said walking behind Chiyo and massaging her shoulders.

Chiyo moaned. "Oh Tsubomi-chan s-s-stop it you need to focus on your work."

"All work and no play makes Chiyo a dull girl." Tsubomi said as her hands moved to Chiyo's neck and down a little into her nightgown.

Chiyo moaned again this time a more high-pitched feminine moan.

"Oh Chiyo-chan that was such a cute noise make another noise like that." Tsubomi ordered as she bent down to nibble on the nape of Chiyo's neck.

This time Chiyo not only moaned she spoke a sentence that she would regret. "Mmm Tsubomi-OneeSama."

A huge smirk covered Tsubomi's face. "My my Chiyo-chan that was so naughty say it again."

"Oh Tsubomi-OneeSama don't stop."

"Okay then." Tsubomi said as she pulled Chiyo from the seat and pushed her down on Tsubomi's bed. "Let's have some fun." She said as she started to pull Chiyo's nightgown over her head.

"Tsubomi-chan." Chiyo spoke meekly Tsubomi was a little angered by the loss of her new favorite suffix but the rest of the sentence made her very happy. "I'm wet." She finished.

Tsubomi smirked and looked down at Chiyo's panties and there was a large wet spot on her white panties.

Chiyo turned redder if it was possible. "Don't look its embarrassing."

"Aww you're so cute Chiyo-chan, will you feel better if I undress to?" Tsubomi asked that in an oddly innocent way.

Chiyo nodded.

Tsubomi smirked. "Naughty girl you just want to see me undressed." She said and Chiyo looked away her entire face now tomato red.

Tsubomi pulled her gown over her head and undid her bra revealing her well developed breasts. She then undid Chiyo's bra and tossed the bothersome cloth aside

Chiyo blushed and covered the small breasts. "It's not fair why are your breasts so much larger than mine?"

Tsubomi chuckled. "I think yours are cute just like the rest of you Chiyo-chan."

"Tsubomi-Sama, do what you want to me." Chiyo said needing Tsubomi to do something, she wasn't sure what she needed but she knew Tsubomi could do it.

Tsubomi smiled and pulled his panties off and balled the up the panties and put the panties in Chiyo's mouth. "Now be a good girl and be quiet or the sister will hear us." Tsubomi said as she lowered her head to lick Chiyo's core she stuck her tongue into Chiyo until she met her barrier.

Tsubomi receded her tongue and put two fingers into Chiyo. "This might hurt a little." She said as she gently pierced Chiyo's barrier. As nearly the same moment as Tsubomi broke her barrier Chiyo erupted with an orgasm.

Tsubomi then took the panties out of Chiyo's mouth and inserted her fingers.

Chiyo's eyes widened as she tasted her own juices.

Tsubomi then removed the hand and took off her own panties. "And now you get to taste my juices to." She said putting her damp panties into Chiyo's mouth.

Chiyo didn't protest she happily sucked on the panties.

Tsubomi then brought a double sided dildo up from under the bed and smiled evilly at Chiyo. "Ready?" she asked. Chiyo nodded uncertainly.

Tsubomi entered as much as she could into Chiyo which was probably about a third of the 15 inch item. And she entered nearly the rest into herself then began thrusting.

About five minutes later Tsubomi came for the first time that night after Chiyo's ninth time. Hours later the two fell asleep with Chiyo chained to all four bed posts with the dildo still connecting the two of them.

Not the worst first chapter in my opinion so review and tell me what pairings you would like to see cause im gonna keep making these.


End file.
